The morning after the Proposal
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: my idea of what could of happened the night after Luke proposes after Rory drop's out of Yale and Lorelai goes back to work in the morning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning after the night Luke proposed Lorelai goes into the kitchen at the Inn

''Hey I have an announcement to make and it's big and it's fabulous and you are not gonna believe it!'' Lorelai says

''Tell me about your fabulous news'' Sookie says

''I'm engaged!'' Lorelai says

''What?'' Sookie asks

''I'm getting married'' Lorelai tell's her

''No!'' Sookie says

''Yes!'' Lorelai says

''No!'' Sookie says

''Yes!'' Lorelai says

''No!'' Sookie says

''Yes!'' Lorelai says

''No!'' Sookie says

''No?'' Lorelai says

''What?'' Sookie says

''Sookie!'' Lorelai says

''OH My God this is amazing oh my God I'm shaking Luke is a wonderful man it is Luke right?'' Sookie asks her

''let me see the ring' Sookie says

Lorelai show's her the ring

''wow what a rock that's amazing

''I know yes it is and Yes it is Luke and I know'' Lorelai tell's her

''Okay good good good Oh I knew it I knew you'd get engaged'' Lorelai says

''Really? God I didn't'' Lorelai says

''when did it happen?'' Sookie asks her

''last night after Rory dropped out of Yale

''What Rory dropped out of Yale?'' Sookie asks concerns

''it's a long story I will tell you I just wanted to be happy but then I saw this guy in front of me who was a real...man. He was solid, and he was strong. He would protect me, but he, he got me. I knew all that when we started dating. But that moment, when I realized how much he cared for Rory, that was it. Suddenly I knew I was ready'' Lorelai tell's her

''let's talk abou this Who's catering?'' Sookie asks her

''Um Bobby Flay?'' Lorelai says

''Not funny I'm making the cake also'' Sookie says

''Absolutely'' Lorelai says

''Okay let's start a menu something light and romantic to start with something that will go wonderful with champagne truffles go wonderful with champagne and scrambled eggs'' Sookie says and starts to cry

''Sookie? Honey?'' Lorelai question's her

''I know scrambled eggs don't sound very festive but when you put them in a little quail's egg shell and you put cavier on top they are quite a crowd pleaser'' Lorelai says

''Hey what's with the waterworks lady?'' Lorelai question's her

''It's just. . .I don't know you raised that little girl all alone and she is so great and you work your butt off here and you went to school and you put up with me'' Sookie tell's her

''Aww honey'' Lorelai says

''You just really deserve this'' Sookie tell's her

''Thank you'' Lorelai says

Jackson walks into kitchen carrying a crate of brussel sprouts

''Prepare yourself for the most gorgeous brussel sprouts ever'' Jackson says

''Sookie are you okay? Are you hurt?'' Jackson asks her

''Have you been making cutlets again?'' Jackson asks her

''Lorelai's getting married! Married! Uh, I love saying that! Married, married, married!'' Sookie says

''Oh that's great Congratulations'' he says

''Thanks Jackson'' Lorelai says

''ok I have some stuff to do so I will let you two be I'll be at out at the desk if you need me'' Lorelai says

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai walk's out of the kitchen 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mia walk's into the Inn

''Wow look at this place'' Mia says

Lorelai look's up and gasp's ''Mia'' she says and comes out form behind the desk

''Oh my baby'' Mia says and hugs her

Lorelai hug's her tight

''what are you doing here?'' Lorelai asks her

''came back to town to check out this amazing and beautiful Inn you did an amazing job you said that it was going to be beautiful but this just blow's my mind it's everything and more than what you said'' Mia tell's her

''Thank you'' Lorelai says

''Oh my god your engaged let me see the rock'' Mia says

''yes it happened last night'' Lorelai tell's her

'who whose the lucky guy?'' Mia asks her

''Luke'' Lorelai tell's her

''Stars Hollow Lucas?'' Mia asks her

''that's the one we've dated for almost 2 year's now and he finally asked me'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww hunnie congradulation's'' Mia says

''thank you'' Lorelai says

''can I get you come coffee Mia?'' she asks her

''coffee would be great hunnie'' Mia says

''ok come on'' Lorelai says

They go into the kitchen 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai and Mia are walking out of the kitchen when Luke walk's into the Inn

''Hey he says

''Hey'' she says and walk's over to him and kisses him

''what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you I though you we're really busy today?'' she asks him

''what a man can't come and check up on his finac'e and no no busier than usual Mia hey'' he says

''no of course you can'' she says and smile's

''nice to see you Lucas congradulation's'' she says as she's hugging him

''thank you and your the only person who can call me that Mia'' he says to her

''I know this'' she says and pull's away

''whatever Lucas'' Lorelai says

''so I just wanted to stop by to see if you we're ok and see if you needed anything'' he says

''no nothing that I can think of'' she says

''so you finally proposed I knew you kid's would get it together someday'' Mia says

''really we didn't'' Luke says

''yes we did'' Lorelai says playfully

''only took us 9 year's to get here'' Luke says

''so how are you doing mommy you feeling ok?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine babe um Mia did we also happen to mention that I'm pregnant

''You are congradulation's hunnie that's great how far along are you?'' Mia asks her

''two month's and your the only person beside's us who know's'' Lorelai tell's her

''so your going to be a mommy again huh sweetie?'' she asks Lorelai

''yea we are really excited we have waited such a long time for this and it's finally happening!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''congradulation's parent's'' Mia says

''thank you Mia'' Lorelai says

''thank's Mia Luke says and hold's Lorelai from behind with his hand's on her stomach 


End file.
